How Much is That Kitten in The Window?
by GirLikeBurritos
Summary: Ciel is an escaped experiment from a mad scientist. He is bought by Sebastian to be kept as a pet. Shota. AloisXCiel CielXSebastian.  Reposted due to difficulties
1. Sweet Freedom

It all began in the middle of the night. Smoke billowed up from a crumbling building. Multiple people ran from the who, screaming about the others still inside. Men rushed forward with buckets of water, desperately trying to put out the rising flames. Women ran around, trying to make sure every one had gotten out safely.

During the confusion of the fire, no one noticed a young boy making his way off into the forest. By the time anybody noticed he was gone, he would be well into the next town over. His master would be furious, and would beat him to a bloody pulp if his master saw him again.

The young boy's ears twitched as he ran down the muddy path. The collar around his neck tightened with every pant. That stupid bell kept twinkling. Why his master insisted on such a stupid trinket was beyond him. The collar was bad enough, but the bell just added insult to injure.

The wind howled as the boy's legs carried him as fast as they could. The servants spoke in hushed tones of terrible beasts in the forest, but would always stop if they knew he was within hearing distance. His master wanted his pet to stay by his side.

The boy slowly can to a stop when he found a bubbling creek. He watched as the water bubbled over the smooth stones lining the bed of the creek. The boy sat down, removing his shoes to dip his feet into the water. He smiled when his feet met the stones at the bottom. If it weren't so dark, he might gone waddling farther down the creek to see if it would take him to a town far from that horrible place.

The boy felt himself relax into the soil and could almost feel himself drifting down the creek. He could feel the energy being drained from him as he laid there. He could have stayed there forever, if it weren't for the wolves.

They had watched the boy, intent on making him their next meal. Such an creature had not been seen before in the woods, but that does not mean that they shall be any less tasty.

The wolves slowly stalked forward toward the boy, surrounding him, growling low to let him know of their presence. The boy ears twitched at the sound. He knew of these creatures, and that they could rip him to shreds if they so wished. Slowly, but surely, the boy stepped out of the water, making sure to keep eye contact with the one wolf that came the closest.

The boy moved to grab his shoes, when a wolf from the right lunged at him. The boy yelled, abandoning his shoes and making a run for it. The wolves quickly followed. The boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but to no avail. The wolves continued to cut in front of him no matter what direction he took. Soon, he was surrounded again.

A wolf stepped forward, and watched the boy scrim as it stepped around him in circle. The boy knew he was trapped, and did the only thing a trapped animal can do. Hiss and bite. So when the wolf lunged at him, the boy punched it in the side. As soon as he did that, the boy punched and kicked his way to a tall tree. When he felt safe, he looked down angry wolves, jumping and snapping their jaws at the base of the tree.

The boy knew that if would be awhile till the wolves left, so he made himself comfortable in the tree till the wolves gave up and left.

By the time he awoke, the sun was already high in the sky. The boy checked the ground, then climbed down when he saw no wolves in the area.

By the time the boy reached the end of the forest, his clothes were ripped, wrinkled, and caked with mud. He laid a hand over his heart, in hopes of calming it. He looked at the sleepy town,and was grateful that the time in the woods made him look more like the townsfolk. The only things ruining the effect was the collar, his ears, and tail.

**_What do I do now?_** The boy looked around, thinking of what to do. **_I should first get some thing to cover my ears and tail._**

The boy snuck around the town before the villagers could fully awaken. He searched, managing to take a cloak to cover him fully. He frowned when he heard the bell twinkling. The boy searched for a clasp in the back. He quickly shoved it in the cloak's pocket after getting the wretched thing off. **_Now I look like common villager._** The boy smiled at his first accomplishment.

The moment was short lived when someone grabbed him from behind. The boy kicked and struggled for all his worth. He was about to start shouting when his attacker said, "Scream and I'll take you back to your master. I'm sure he'd pay a pretty penny for his beloved pet." The boy could feel the man smirking when he knew he had won. "Now be a good little boy and come with me."

The boy shivered as the man placed his hands on his shoulders. His attacker led him to a horse drawn cart. With a push, he landed in the back amongst a pile of hay, carrots, and apples. The man tied the boy's hands to a plank in the cart. He smirked, knowing that the boy would just try to get away.

With a crack of the reins, the cart lurched forward, causing the boy to fall into a sack of apples. He tugged uselessly at the rope. With a sigh, the boy laid back against the sack. With the sound of the horses hooves on the ground along with the energy that was drained from him, the boy slowly felt himself being drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Some might be aware of this, but I had to edit this story and repost it. It's my first story that I finally managed to figure out how to post on Fanfiction, so sorry if that caused confusion. And thank you if you're one of the few people that actually reviewed when I had to first version up. :)


	2. Trapped Again

Chapter 2: Trapped Again

The boy jolted awake when something started poking him in the leg. He groaned as he tried to move. His limbs where stiff and his back ached from the bags of apples.

"Well, look's like the sleeping kitten has finally awoken." His captor gave a creepy smile before untying the boy's hands. The man kept a firm, almost bruising, grip on the boy's wrist. The man's hands were chilling to the touch.

"We won't want you running off now." The man giggled as he pulled the boy along with him. He led the boy down countless alleys, passing by people who didn't give the two a second glance.

The man stopped in front of a building without windows. There was a sign on the building. It said "Undertaker." It was decorated with a skull at the top.

*What a creepy looking store* The boy spent a few minutes looking at the front before his captor pulled him inside. There he was greeted by darkness.

The boy froze. The man had let go of his wrist after closing the door.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to hurt you." The man giggled again from wherever he was in the room. *What the hell is so damn funny?*

There were a series of scrapping noise before multiple candles were lit and placed around the room. Several creatures could be seen in cages. There were jars with strange looking organs floating around in them. A human skull was sitting on the counter next to slightly glowing liquids.

The man placed his chilly hands on the boy's shoulders. He started to lightly push him to the cage in the corner. It looked to be big enough if the boy crouched down.

"Now be a good little boy and sit in there. If you don't give me any trouble I'll give you some biscuits." The man giggled and gave another creepy smile before locking the cage. He went to a room in the back.

The boy looked down at his hands. He managed to escape only to be captured yet again. He only hoped his master wouldn't find him in this place.


	3. That Man

First off, I want to apologize because I had this sitting around for awhile, and I just didn't feel like typing it up and posting it.

Second, I have other stories I've been working on, which have some what stunted the growth of this fanfic, plus my friends have been bugging me to read certain books, play certain video games, and watch things on youtube.

Third, I'm not sure if my uploading will be as choppy it is right now, 'cause writing kind of ranks low in my list of priorities, barely above drawing. I have a start for Ch. 4, but I just don't know when I'll get around to typing it up and uploading.

Chapter 3: That Man

Time seemed to have stopped inside that little shop. The man took the boy out of his cage every now and then to feed him and to use the bathroom.

"Here, put this on." The boy was handed a scratchy blue button-up dress shirt that fell down to his mid-thigh. The man giggled when the boy finished getting dressed.

"He he~. You look so cute like this." The man started giggling hard.

The boy blushed at this statement. _Damn pervert. _The man searched through the boy's old clothes. In one of the pockets he found the boy's collar.

"How cute. A kitten with a belled collar. You'll sell fast." Cue the creepy giggles. The man then clasped the collar back around the boy's neck.

"He he~. Cute~! Time to get back into your cage."

More time seemed to pass by, but if was impossible to tell since the man slept at weird intervals. He slept in a coffin that kept next to the counter. _How can anyone sleep while standing-ups? Or in a coffin?_

At the moment, the man was in the coffin, of course, sleeping. The boy sighed. He missed seeing the sky.

The door to the shop opened,walking in a tall, dark, mysterious looking man. His black hair hung loosely around his face. His eyes glinted as they caught the light from the multiple candles. They were a deep crimson red. He was dressed impeccably in his double-breasted tailored jacket. Needless to say, the man was beautiful.

Which is exactly what the man could say about the boy. The way his ears and tail twitched at every few seconds to any little noise. His pale white skin was perfect and without blemishes. And he was only wearing a blue dress shirt that teased him by stopping just short of his crotch. But the best touch had to be the black collar. It looked short of choking the boy.

The way the boy was sitting in the cage did nothing to hide his modesty. With his legs jutting away from his body, the dress-shirt spread ever so temptingly up his legs. The boy tried to remedy this by putting his hands between his thighs. He was blushing oh-so slightly. It had to be a sin to be that cute.

_I must make him mine._

I want to apologize again for keeping this way past it's due date. There might be somethings that might not make grammer-wise,so...

Anyway, I'll try to get Ch.4 uploaded soon.


	4. Blue Sky

Once again, I've had this done for atleast... two months? I got sidetracked with school and exams, but now that it's summer, maybe I can finish this before school starts again.

So to celebrate the end of school, I'm finally uploading this chapter.

* * *

The coffin door creaked open, the man giggling as he peered out. "Well, Lord Michaelis. It's good to see you again. Come for a new pet for your nephew?" The area's where the man's eyes should have been glinted from unseen light.

Lord Michaelis eyes flashed red at the mention of his nephew. He had forgotten the reason for his trip to the Undertaker's.

"Undertaker, I have been searching for weeks on end for a present suitable for my nephew's birthday. I'm sure have something that would entertain him for atleast a few hours." He gave the boy another sweeping glance, making the boy's skin flush red.

The Undertaker slowly stopped, giggling as he searched the shop in the back. He came back with a small cage with a strange animal within. "Perhaps this shall entertain him. This creature is known as a star minx."

The creature was the same size as a full grown otter, but slimmer, with wings, horns, and a tail that was half the length of the body. It had a cat-like head with goat-like horns that had been filed down to stubs. Its eyes were a silvery yellow like the moon. Its fur glinted like fine silk, with the tips of its paws and tail looked like they were dipped in chocolate. The brown seemed to contrast well with the pale pink of its stomach. The last oddity of the creature was its wings. At the joint of the minx's wings, the feathers melded perfectly with the soft fur of its back. It fluttered its wings as it stretched and yawn, poking its white tongue out.

Lord Michaelis leaned down, examining the creature as it watched him back. Its tail flicked back and forth as Lord Michaelis walked about the Undertaker and the cage.

"This will do, Undertaker. How much for the minx?" Lord Michaelis pulled out a bag bulging of coins. "Will this suffice?"

The Undertaker's face almost seemed to break with his yellowed smile. He exchanged the caged minx for his payment, letting out a giggle every now and then.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Lord Michaelis. Would you like this creature here?" He pointed to the boy in the corner. "I thought you wouldn't have been able to ignore something so cute."

The boy started pouting upon hearing this. His ears and tail twitched in agitation. He fidgeted, trying to pull the dress shirt further down his legs, only causing his shirt to split up the middle.

"I'll take him."

* * *

The carriage ride was fairly quiet. The only noises seemed to be the minx's little oinks and the tinkling from the bell on the boy's collar.

_Why is it that I'm still not wearing pants? _ The boy held the cage with the excited minx in his lap, trying to cover what the dress shirt didn't.

"What's your name?" The boy looked up at Lord Michaelis. He titled his head to the side.

"Do you have a name?" Lord Michaelis smirked as the boy continued to stare at him. He could just imagine those eyes half-lidded, clouded with lust, staring up at him with those beautiful blue eyes...

Meanwhile, the boy noticed that Lord Michaelis was staring at him with a hungry look, almost predatorily. The boy inched closer to the carriage door.

Finally, the carriage came to a stop. A servant opened the door, snapping Lord Michaelis out of his stupor. The servant offered his hand to the boy.

"Take the cage, Tanaka." Tanaka nodded and took the cage with the fast asleep minx. The boy squeaked as Lord Michaelis picked him up.

"Don't manhandle me! I don't like to be manhandled!" The boy's voice cracked on that last part, but still came out loud and clear.

"Ah, so it speaks." He chuckled as the boy's blush spread across his face. It made the glare seem out of place. A beautiful sky blue glare.

"What is your name?" Lord Michaelis whispered. The boy remained silent.

"Fine then, my kitten. Your name will Ciel." Lord Michaelis nuzzled Ciel's ear, carrying him up the stairs to the front door.

"Why Ciel, Master?"

"Don't call me 'Master' unless I tell you to. _Je t'amie, mon chaton."_

* * *

Yeah, for some reason, Sebastian can speak French. I noticed that Ciel meant sky in French, so I figured "Why not?" Hopefully the next chapter won't feel as awkward as the second part of this one.

Oh, and see if you can notice the movie reference.


	5. Mine

The dining room was long and wide enough to pass off as an elegant church. It certainly felt like one, with its painted ceilings of gods and goddesses, to its walls covered with elaborate, yet tasteful and dark, wallpaper, and floors that shone against the oriental rugs.

The dining table sat in the middle of the room with enough seats to sit a hundred. Yet, it felt cold and barren from its lack of food and guests.

A young woman with bright red hair sashayed up to Lord Michaelis. She displayed a rather toothy grin as she, quite obviously, flirted with Lord Michaelis.

"Oh~. My Lord. I wasn't aware that you had returned." She pressed herself against him, resting her head against the nape of his neck and started to finger his hair. "Où avez-vous été? J'ai été en attente pour vous de revenir."

"Vraiment? Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre." He brought the knuckles of her pale hand to his lips.

Ciel felt a prickling in his chest. He looked away, feeling his face flush from the sweet scene. He shuffled his feet, feeling awkward in his dress shirt. After what felt like an eternity to Ciel, the two broke apart. Lord Michelis gestured for Ciel to come over.

"Mademoiselle Grell, may I introduce my newest pet, Ciel." Ciel tugged on the hem of his dress shirt, suddenly aware of the simplicity of it compared to the rich dress of the others and the house.

A knock from the door interupted Mademoiselle Grell from berating Lord Michaelis on his slip up of manners. Tanaka appeared with a maid standing beside him. The maid seemed to be nervous.

"Excuse me, sir. Mademoiselle Grell's carriage is here. Maylene will accompy her home." Mademoiselle Grell seemed sad at having to leave shortly after Lord Michaelis arriving, but the young lady waved the lord goodbye and followed the maid out the door.

"My Lord, if you and your pet are ready, dinner is ready to be served." Tanaka bowed and left the room. Lord Michaelis walked over to Ciel. He looked up at the noble. Then he was picked up and carried down to the other side of the dining room before he even knew what was happening.

**Line**

"May I please have a pair of pants?" Ciel fidgeted from the chill of the room. Lord Michaelis sat at the head of the table with Ciel sitting to his right. He enjoyed Ciel's obvious discomfort.

"But what fun would that be?" He smirked while his new pet glared at him. He leaned forward, lightly grasping Ciel's chin and tilting his head upward. "And call me Sebastian. I'd rather hear my name from your lips instead of complaint." _Among other things._ He silently laughed as Ciel's face erupted in flames.

A young man in a cook's smock came out pushing a silver trolley with five or six dishes of food on it. The cook rubbed at his face with sleeve, smearing a reddish mark over his forehead. He smiled, oblivious to it. Ciel tried not to stare at it. The man nodded at Sebastian, happy that he hadn't done or said anything stupid. Tanaka took the cook's place and started to serve both his master and his pet.

**Line**

After dinner, Ciel started to stand up from the chair. "Wait, let me carry you." Sebastian was already standing beside him. Ciel glared at him. "I can walk!" He proved his point by walking out the door and down the hall.

"Well, I can see that you can walk. But you should know that your room is the other way." Sebastian smirked as Ciel pouted while he walked back to him, expecting him to lead him to his bedroom. He stood in front of Sebastion, crossing his arms, making him look like a spoiled child. Sebastian chuckled as he lead his little kitten to his new bedroom.

**Line**

Ciel stood in the middle of the room, his kitty features twitching from his nerves. Sebastian had said it. He said that horrible phrase. Bath time. He stiffened when he heard the door opening. He looked around, deciding that hiding under the covers would be the best way to avoid it. Maybe Sebastian would think he was sleeping.

Sebastian entered the room, looking around for his little kitten. He saw a lump laying in the middle of the bed. He smiled, figuring that his new pet wanted to play. He lifted the duvet at the foot of the bed, crawling up slowly. He could feel Ciel's tail moving from side to side. He crawled on top of the boy, chuckling at the little yelp.

"What's wrong? Is someone getting nervous at the thought of a bath?" Sebastian innocently asked. Ciel cursed his new master for knowing that he was scared. He mumbled a reply that was lost in the sheets. "I'm afraid that I don't speak muffled, you'll have to repeat that in English."

Ciel huffed, trying to wiggle his way out of the sheets, though his efforts were in vain since Sebastian had his new pet trapped under his body. The boy huffed, rolling over onto his stomach and staring up at the older male.

With the face that always worked on his last owner, Ciel said, "But Master, do I really need a bath? I'm sure you can see that compared to most children, I'm really clean." He started to get nervous he was greeted with a stony stare.

Sebastian stared down at the boy, unsure of what to make of the look that he could only call a "puppy dog look." _If he acted like this when I first saw him, I would have thought as him a girl._ "I like baths. The feeling of being clean is a great joy. I don't want any pet of mine to be unclean. As my new pet, you do as I want. And I want you to get in the bath." Ciel started pouting, sad that his look didn't work on the taller man. "Now be a good pet and let me wash you." Sebastian grabbed the boy from under the sheets and carried him to the bathroom, ignoring the shouts and protest from him. Ciel was rid of his shirt and ungracefully dropped into the wash tub. He shook the water from his bangs, looking like an angry drowned kitten.

Sebastian smirked, setting to work on washing his pet. The next hour was spent with Ciel sulking in the browning water and suds while Sebastian smiled and chuckled to himself. After being throughly dried and patted down, Sebastian took the chance to step back and appreciate the cute figure before him. His kitten was standing in front of him with a fluffy yellow towel, his ears peeking out from it. What little skin that could be seen was tinted red, either from a blush of being stared at or from the bath he had just received. _The best purchase I have ever made._

"Wait here, I'll go get something for you to sleep in." Sebastian came back with a silk dress shirt, thankfully for Ciel (sadly for Sebastian) that was much longer than his previous shirt, and a pair of boxers. Ciel quickly slipped into the shirt, but looked questionably at the boxers. He put them on, managing to pull them up to his waistline before finding any higher uncomfortable. The older male watched him, interested as to what the boy would do about his tail and the boxers. After five minutes of Sebastian staring at him absentmindly, his master's eyes having that same glassy look that they had earily in the carriage. Ciel moved hesitantly towards the bedroom, keeping an eye on the older male. When he managed to get to the bed and Sebastian still hadn't moved, Ciel just guessed that his new master was being weird and climbed into bed. He was long asleep when Sebastian finally snapped out of his fantasies, washed up, changed, and climbed into bed, cuddling his little kitten.

Sebastian laid there with his pet in his arms, watching the boy sleep. He smiled a sincere smile and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Dors bien, mon petit chaton. Je l'ai déjà dit et je le redis. Je t'aime."


	6. Blonde Demon Pt 1

When Ciel woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was some strange man's face. Startled, Ciel tried to sit up and get away from the man, but he was tangled in the man's limbs. The man, sensing that something was squirming in his arms, squeezed his arms tighter, trying to repress the Ciel's wiggling. After a minute of the wiggling continuing, Sebastian sighed.

"Ciel, stop moving. I don't want to start the day yet, but you're not making that easy." Hearing the familiar voice reminded Ciel that he had a new owner, and he instantly relaxed. _That's right, I ran away. He'll never find me here._ With that thought, Ciel settled down. The pair enjoyed another hour of lying in bed and drifting in and out of consciousness.

**Line**

"I'm sorry to disrupt your sleep, sir, but I believe that you have to get up. The manor can't function if its lord isn't up."

Sebastian gave an annoyed glare at Tanaka. He was greatly enjoying having his little kitten cuddled against him.

Tanaka just gave his lord a _I-know-you're-enjoying-yourself-but-there-is-work-to-be-done_ look, then proceeded to set out Sebastian's day clothes. "Do you want me to locate a tailor to make a wardrobe for the young master?"

Sebastian grudgingly distangled his limbs from Ciel's, careful when unwinding the boy's tail from his waist. "Please do, Tanaka. Until then, just give him some of Finny's clothes." _Though I'd rather have him running in one of my dress shirts._

"Of course, sir."

**Line**

Ciel again woke up, but this time he was a lot less warm. He felt around for Sebastian but felt only more sheets. He rolled over to where the larger man was laying earlier, enjoying the warmth that was still there. Ciel tensed when he heard the door open.

"Young Master? Are you awake?" When Ciel poked his head out from under the bed, he saw the maid from yesterday. She smiled at him but he just stared blankly at her.

"Good morning, Young Master. If you're up to it, breakfast is downstairs and waiting." The maid went over to the large bureau opposite of the bed and started to pull out a few things that Ciel couldn't see from his view on the bed. He slowly made his way from the bed to a few steps behind the maid. His ears and tail kept low, as Ciel got ready to "pounce" on the maid when she turned around.

She yelled and threw the items in her arms up in the air. Shorts and day shirts fluttered through the air, scattering around on the floor. The maid clutched her chest, breathing heavily from her scare.

"Young Master, please don't do that. Lord Michaelis will be displeased if he sees his room like this." She looked around hopelessly. "Oh well. Nothing that a little work won't fix. I trust you can dress yourself, Young Master?"

Ciel hesitated. _Before one of the servants would always dress me._ He nodded his head in conformation. _It can't be that hard._

After a few attempts of trying to put on the clothes (and failing), the maid finally took pity on Ciel and helped him put his clothes on the right way. "Alright, Young Master. Just give me a minute to get me bearings together and I'll take you down to the dining room." Ciel picked at the clothes, not sure if he liked how loose and big they were.

"Excuse me, Miss..." Now that he thought of it, Ciel couldn't remember the maid's name. He knew that he had seen her yesterday, but that was it.

"Just call me Maylene, sir. I'm the head maid of the manor. If you need anything just ask for me, Bart, Finny, or Tanaka. We're the head of the staff here. Now if you'll follow me."

**Line**

Okay, quick explanation.

1. I'm going to try to update this on a weekly basis. I'm getting really annoyed that I can't remember certain things about the story, so hopefully this will fix that.

2. This chapter is going to be longer (and hopefully I'll post the rest tomorrow). Need to get fluff in before the shit goes down.

3. Please don't hate me for what I'm going to do in the next few chapters.


	7. Blonde Demon Pt 2

**Please let me know if you find any spelling or grammer mistakes. I haven't had a real chance to fully analyze this to make sure it's grammatically correct.**

* * *

Ciel followed Maylene down to the dining room, carefully taking note of the way. They walked in silence, their footsteps echoing in the large hallways.

When they reached the dining room, Sebastian was sitting in the same place he sat in for the night before. He was talking and gesturing something to Tanaka. He stopped when Ciel and Maylene got closer to his end of the room.

"How nice of you to decide to join me for breakfast." Ciel humphed and sat in the seat that was pulled out for him.

* * *

"I'm afraid that I have work to do, so you'll have to find a means to entertain yourself for a few hours. You can go anywhere in the estate, just let Tanaka or Maylene know if you go farther than the garden." Sebastian explained after breakfast was finished.

"Can't I stay with you?" Sebastian shook his head, loving the cute pout from his little kitten. _Aw, mon chaton mignon._

"I'm sorry. We can have a late lunch together after I get through most of the paperwork." Ciel sighed and tried to look nonchalant.

"Fine. I should be able to find something to do." Sebastian frowned. _It's uncanny how much he resembles Alois right now._ With that thought, they parted.

* * *

Ciel was wandering through the halls, periodically looking into rooms. So far he had found the maids' dormitories and multiple sitting rooms. He slumped against a wall, depressed from not having someone to talk to or something to do.

Suddenly, Ciel felt a weight on his head. Looking down from between his ears, the star minx from before was staring at him. It oinked, its tail twitching from side to side. Ciel smiled at it, glad to finally have someone to play with.

The minx took off with Ciel chasing after it. They spent the next hour chasing each other through, not really paying attention to where they were going. Eventually, the boy felt hunger creeping up on him. Slowing down, Ciel realized that he had no idea where he was in the massive house. The star minx took its place upon Ciel's head, its paws dangling just above his vision.

The two wandered through the house, hoping to find someone. After about thirty minutes of wandering around, Ciel collapsed into a couch sitting across from a window. He grabbed the small creature from on top of his head and put it in his lap to stroke it. It purred its content, rubbing its face against his hand. Ciel relaxed against the couch, closing his eyes and sighing from the earlier events.

"Ah, there you are, Young Master. I have been wondering where you have been." The old butler from yesterday, Tanaka, said as he approached the two nearly sleeping creatures. He took the star minx in his arms, cradling it with great care. He turned back to Ciel once the boy was more awake. "Lord Michaelis regrets to inform you that he will be busy for the rest of the afternoon and possibly late into the evening. However, he wants me to inform you that the tailor will be here by tomorrow, so you can have some proper garments by three days time. Now, you must be hungry, so if you'll follow me." Tanaka slightly nodded towards the end of the hall that he had just come from. Ciel got up and followed him.

* * *

"Lord and Lady Faustus, with their son Alois." Maylene curtsied before excusing herself from the room. The aforementioned family entered, the couple's son wandering around the room. Sebastian got up from his place behind the large desk.

"Brother, Hannah." Sebastian greeted each with the respectful greeting; a hug for Hannah and a handshake for Claude. "How have you been? Everything fine with Alois?" The three gave the child a glance as he touched various objects around the room.

"He has been alright as he ever will be since the funeral." Alois grew bored with the objects and sat down on one of the chairs in the office.

"Shall we move to a place more comfortable?"

* * *

Ciel sat at the servants table in the kitchen, refusing to eat in the large church-like dining room. The head chef, Bard, was moving about the space, throwing things into the air and setting things on fire with a portable flamethrower. The other chefs tried to stay out of is way while Ciel watched all of this in fascination as he ate his lunch.

Maylene burst into the door. "Wah! The Master didn't say anything about having company today! Bard, hurry up and get the treats and tea ready! I need to- ah!" Maylene had the unfortunately been on the receiving end of a pie that Bard had thrown into the air to put the finishing touches on. The whole kitchen seemed to pause to watch the maid's reaction.

Removing the pie tin from her face, Maylene raised her finger to say something to Bard when Tanaka appeared out of nowhere. He gave a jolly laugh and started to wipe off the pie from the maid's face, mainly around her mouth so she couldn't talk. She shortly huffed when Tanaka finish with her chin and started cleaning the rest of her face.

From on top of the old butler's head laid the star minx, who oinked at the display. The kitchen staff went back to setting up the tea trolley for their master and his guests. With activity resuming, Ciel finished his lunch and left the kitchen, hoping to catch Tanaka and ask him to let him play with the minx again.

* * *

Tanaka pushed the tea trolley into the lavish sitting room, causing the small break in conversation. He presented the tea and treats to the small party who didn't seem to notice the small creature on his head.

"Is there anything else?" When answered no, Tanaka bowed, causing the minx to slide off of his head and towards the table. It managed to catch by flapping its wings before it hit the coffee table. Everyone in the room simply looked at the minx as it went over to the treat platter and started to eat one of the cookies on the lower level. The only one who looked interested in the small creature was Alois, the adults having perfect blank masks to cover their emotions.

"Oh, Alois. This is your birthday present. I was going to have it gift wrapped and bring it to you myself at your party, but I guess you'll just have to take it now." The blonde stared wide-eyed at the small creature. It continued munching on its cookie, ignoring the looks it was getting.

"Can I go play with it outside?"

* * *

Ciel sat in a patch of grass in the courtyard, sunning himself and enjoying the peaceful day. Tanaka had taken away the star minx, saying that it had to be given to its new owner. His ears drooped from the the thought, but perked back up again when he saw a butterfly. It was a pretty thing, with white markings on its yellow wings. Ciel chased after it, making weak attempts every now and then to grab it.

The boy pulled at his large pants, grateful to Maylene for finding a pair that fitted better than Sebastian's but were still loose. She had said something about the pants belonging to the head gardener, but Ciel paid it no mind. He was just glad to be out of the embarrassingly short dress shirt.

A pair of light blue eyes watched Ciel from the window, intrigue showing within them. The owner of the eyes made his way to the courtyard, slowly, like an animal stalking its prey. The star minx flitted around his head, but he simply waved it away, for he had become bored with it. The boy in the courtyard looked much more interesting than the stupid gift that his uncle had gotten him.

Ciel had almost managed to catch the butterfly in his hands when he felt someone grab his tail and yank it. He whipped around to the offender, ears flattened against his head and his teeth bared as he hissed at the person. The person he saw was a blonde boy wearing some of the shortest shorts Ciel had ever seen.

The boy laughed at the display Ciel was making. "Aw, is the poor little kitty upset because I pulled his tail?" His voice came out sickeningly sweet, enough so that Ciel would have gagged if he wasn't already so worked up. The boy stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist. He grabbed his captive's chin and tilted it back.

"Mm, now that I get a closer look at you, you are a rather taste morsel." The boy licked at Ciel's lips. "I could just eat you up." He leaned in closer

Ciel panicked, moving in every way that he could manage to get away from the creepy blonde. The boy pushed Ciel onto his back, making him cry out from the pain of landing on his tail. The blonde grabbed a handful of hair and pushed his tongue into Ciel's mouth, pressing his entire body against the other's. Ciel screamed as best as he could with the tongue in his mouth and tried to free his arms, but they were trapped under the weight of the other boy.

Suddenly, the blonde boy was lifted off of Ciel, who tried to scramble away as fast as possible from the blonde. Sebastian was holding one of the boy's arms behind his back and had the other fisted in his hair. A man and a woman stood in the doorway leading back inside.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sebastian's voice was deathly calm. He leaned in close to the boy's ear and whispered things into it, making the boy squirm more.

"Sebastian, put Alois down now. This is unacceptable behavior towards a family member." Sebastian kept his hold on Alois. Alois squirmed harder, mumbling curses under his breath.

The man in the doorway strided towards the scene. "If you don't put him down right now, there will be hell to pay." The man's voice had an undertone of silent fury in it.

Sebastian turned around and shoved Alois forward, who landed on his hands and knees. "So be it, brother."

The woman in the doorway came forward to help Alois dust himself off but he pushed her away and walked to the door with her shortly following afterwards. The man glared at Sebastian while Sebastian glared right back at him, the two having a silent test to see who would break first.

"Claude?" The woman called out from the doorway, a look of worry etched into her face. Claude turned away from Sebastian, his final glance promising that he'd make good on his words.

* * *

**Some of you may be wondering just where the hell I've been since the last update in...February. Well, if you want to know the basic things, it's this: it's been kinda impossible for me to concentrate on anything for the past two months because of my cousins, I've been trying to get back my camera that I lent to someone in February and I haven't been able to get her to actually have it physically at school or see her at school, and as it's the final quarter the school work is picking up, meaning that I have to sit down and try to focus on studying. I also found that I can't really focus on things if I try to work on them in chronological order, so that is why some scenes in the future may seem better written than others.**

**I want to ask, what is it about this particular story that attracts you guys?**

**Thank promocat for actually giving me the kick in the pants to finish up this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out by May, but I might become distracted by other works. Hopefully no later than June.**


	8. Childish Behavior

Ciel stared at the doorway that Alois and his family had left through as if he expected them to come back. He tensed up when he heard someone coming, and climbed up the large oak tree sitting in the middle of the courtyard.

Sebastian watched helplessly as Ciel climbed up the tree. Turning, he sees May Lene approach him. "I have escorted your brother and his family off the premises, sir."

"Thank you May Lene. Please bring dinner out here."

"Of course sir. Will you still have tea? Or should I tell Bart to make a heavy supper?" Sebastian stopped to ponder what would be best.

"Yes, do tell him to prepare a heavy dinner. And do hurry. I don't want my kitten to remain stuck up in a tree." The maid nodded and moved to fulfill her orders.

Sebastian walked over to the base of the tree. Ciel had sat on a thick branch situated towards the middle of the tree's foliage. He looked down at his master, his master that is so kind to him.

Ciel bit his bottom lip. Alois had seemed familiar, and had acted friendly, yet he scared Ciel and he didn't know why. He closed his eyes and clung to the trunk of the tree as shivers ran through his body.

Sebastian sighed inwardly, knowing it was a bad idea to let Alois run free in his estate with no one to watch him. Ciel's unresponsiveness was starting to worry Sebastian. From where he could see, the boy had started to tremble.

The raven haired man was so focused on his pet that he didn't notice May Lene approach.

"Sir? I have the treat that Bart had prepared. It is from the bakery you like and it is best if eaten fresh. We wanted to know if you wanted it or not." The maid held a silver platter with two slices of pie with two forks and a full tea set. "It's apple-blackberry pie with ginger, sir."

Sebastian distractedly looked at the treat before he started to take off his waistcoat.

"Yes, May Lene, that will do. I assume that Bart will carry on with the regularly scheduled supper?" She gave a nod and took the offered clothing item.

Now having more freedom to move, Sebastian grabbed the closest branch and hoisted himself up. Looking up, he could see that Ciel was about a yard away. Sebastian moved slowly as he worked his way up until he was one branch below his beloved kitten.

"Ciel, I need you to come down." He received no response.

The man sighed as he carefully maneuvered himself to be able to sit on the branch above him. It swayed slightly as it wasn't the strongest branch. Reaching upward, Sebastian carefully plucked Ciel from his spot on the branch and pulled the younger into his lap. The boy remained in a fetal position.

Despite being close to his master, Ciel didn't stop shaking. The feeling of fear that came with seeing Alois paralyzed him, making Ciel want to hide. He didn't understand where the fear came from, he knew it wasn't from seeing Alois as the blond couldn't have been much older than him, at least by a year or two.

Sebastian wrapped an arm around his pet and safely got them out of the tree. Sitting in the grass at the base of the trunk, Sebastian pulled Ciel close to his body and held his head close to Sebastian's shoulder.

"It's alright, Alois is gone. They're all gone and they won't come back nor hurt you. I promise."

May Lene approached with her silver platter and placed it besides the two, leaving after giving a curt curtsy.

Readjusting Ciel, Sebastian picked up a plate of pie and a fork, then proceeded to feed Ciel, prompting the boy to eat.

* * *

"Father, I want that boy! That annoying whatever minx is a terrible gift and I want Uncle's pet!" Alois shouted, standing before Claude in his study. The older wore an annoyed expression as he listened to his son's childish demands. He drummed his fingers on his desk, a sign to Alois that his patience was wearing thin. Alois ignored it.

"As the first born, you have power over Uncle, don't you, Father? Why can't you-" Alois was cut off by a sharp smack to the face. The sound seemed to ring through out the room.

Claude glared at his son, his hand still raised.

"Why should I give an insolent child like yourself anything! You should consider yourself grateful to even being allowed to live here." Claude walked around from behind the desk, his eyes blazing his fury. Alois scrambled back as quickly as he could never breaking eye contact with his father. When his back hit the wall, the blonde began to visibly shake.

Hannah stood outside the study door, staring at the carvings of the wood as she listened to the sound of her child's screams and her husband's angry yells. After a few minutes, the sounds stopped. The door opened and Claude stepped out. He fixed his wife with an icy stare.

"You can tend to your child now." He snarled and practically spat out the word "child." Hannah nodded, and stepped out of the man's way. With Claude out of sight, Hannah stepped into the study to observe the damage done.

Sitting in a corner of the room, Alois held his left hand to his chest. Everywhere the blonde woman looked, her child's skin was covered in bruises and cuts of varying severity. Hannah used the phone system to call a servant to bring her bandages and hot water to Alois' room.

The child sobbed as he watched his mother. His body ached and his father had beaten him. Why must he have such a useless woman for a mother?

"Don't touch me!" Alois cried out as Hannah started to walk toward him. Looking into his eyes, the blonde woman could see the bitter hatred burning within him. Alois shook as he spoke.

His voice shook as he yelled. "Why didn't you help me? Why do you never stop Father? Why do you always have to be the one to clean up his mess?"

Hannah quietly regarded her son in his sad state, and carefully approached him while he berated her. When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around Alois, letting him cry into her.

"Because I wouldn't be much help to you if I was dead. I'm not leaving my only living child with that monster." With that, Hannah scooped up the blond boy into her arms and carried him to his room.

* * *

Sebastian is from a family that has breakfast in the morning, lunch at mid-morning, dinner at lunchtime, tea at mid-afternoon, and supper in the evening. That's my theory as to why he and Ciel are so skinny.

I plan to reedit my previous chapters. I just feel that I could make the chapters better and make the direction of the story more clear as when I started this story I didn't really know what I was doing nor did I really know what I wanted the point of the story to be. It was originally just meant to be 2 or 3 chapters long with Sebastian sleeping with Ciel, but now that I'm older than when I started this story and that smut stories have lost their sheen to me, this story could be better.

Now to explain why this chapter took so long to get published...The original outline that I had written for this chapter and the next two was lost as I can't find the notebook that had them until about the middle of summer, which by then I had already written a new chapter outline that about combined all three chapters into one, which I am now breaking into two as I can't focus one thing for a long period of time. I have one of the scenes for the next chapter already written and will upload it next Friday.

As for the reason that it took me forever to work on the story, asides from losing the outline, is that I, unexpectedly, took a hiatus due to needing to work on getting my driver's license, 2 AP classes summer work, and an online class. Looking back, it probably wasn't a smart idea to take all of that on at once. Since school started, I have decided to work on getting rid of my depression by having a social life. Said social life requires that I be home around 4 nearly everyday, besides Friday which I hope to update and post on, along with other school and life hurdles. I have an idea where I want the story to end, so hopefully I can get to the ending soon, but what I might have to do is make the chapters only one or two scenes long, depending on what is happening.


	9. Nightmarish Beginnings

"Come along, sweetie. We don't want to be any later than we already are." A blonde woman was beckoning Ciel towards her and a dark haired man. Both of them were standing in front of a walkway that lead to a garden. How Ciel knew it was leading to a garden or why he didn't hesitate to follow the couple was beyond him, only knowing that he needed to go with the couple. As long as he was with the couple, he was safe.

The walkway lead to a garden that was lined with a large hedge that was taller than all of the adults. Tables, chairs, and people littered the lawn, ladies sitting at tables and nibbling on finger foods, while the men crowded in groups to talk about their work and families.

Looking around, Ciel caught the eye of a blonde girl in a red dress. The blonde girl waved shyly at Ciel. She was with two other children, a blond boy and a red haired boy. Ciel went over to them since they seemed to be the only other children at the party.

Just when Ciel reached the small group, a tall blond man in a white coat appeared.

"Hello children. How are all of you today?" The man gave a blinding smile as the blonde girl curtsied and introduced herself.

"Hello sir. I am Elizabeth Faust." She gave a cute smile, then turned towards the two other boys next to Ciel.

"Luka Faust...sir..." The smaller boy stood behind the larger boy, peaking out from behind him. The larger boy gave a smirk as he looked at the man.

"I am Alois Faust," he looked the man directly in the eyes, daring him to correct the younger.

The man let out a pleasant laugh, the noise flitting through the children's ears. "I enjoy a child that know what he wants. I expect great things from you, child." He turned his head side to side as if looking for someone. Ciel wasn't sure as the man's eyes kept flitting from person to person, looking for somebody but couldn't find them.

"You must be the Phantomhive boy." The man said as he turned toward Ciel. "I hear that you are quite mature for your age. Smart, like your father."

Ciel smiled and gave a low bow to the man. "I plan to follow in my father's footsteps. It is a pleasure to meet you, Count."

The Count gestured with a grand sweep of his arm. "You must all be so bored with this party. Perhaps you four would like to play a game in my maze?"  
*line*

Ciel ran through the maze, running around corners to try to find one of the other children. Stopping at a split in the path, Ciel contemplated which way to take. His head snapped to the right when he saw a flash of blonde as Elizabeth ran along a path merging with the right. Smiling, Ciel ran after her.

Elizabeth kept running, taking the occasional turn and branching path. Eventually, she makes it to the middle of the maze. Looking around, she saw a glass gazebo was placed in the middle of a circle of flowers. A white set of tables and chairs sat in the center of the gazebo. Another opening was cut into the green wall opposite of the one the blonde stood in. She shrieked when she felt a pair of hands grab onto her arms.

When she turned to look at who grabbed her, she smiled when she saw it was Ciel. he returned the smile back.

The two heard a rustling coming from the other opening, seeing Luka and Alois run through.

"Hah, we beat you to the middle! Bet you two can't catch us." Elizabeth sang out, running to one side of the flowers. Following her lead, Ciel ran to the opposite side, laughing as he did so.

Luka ran towards Elizabeth, throwing his arms up in the air and laughing. Alois started towards Ciel but tripped and fell into the flowers. Concerned, Ciel ran over to the blond boy.

"Are you hurt?" Ciel crouched over Alois, looking over his body for any obvious injuries. Elizabeth and Luka stopped to see if Alois was alright. Reaching for Ciel's arm, Alois jumped to his feet, grabbing Ciel at the same time. "Gotcha!"

The blond boy darted towards the opening he came in through. Stunned, Ciel waited a moment before realizing what had happened. Smiling, he ran, intent on catching his prey.

"Well, isn't this a heartwarming scene? Four children playing tag amongst the flowers." The four children stopped and turned towards the gazebo where the Count had suddenly appeared. A strange looking man with ginger hair, a top hat with a red ribbon and two black feathers, and a blue tailcoat with gold piping was sitting in one of the chairs. His eyes flickered from child to child, never once showing any emotion.

The smile on the Count's face a was warm, yet that warmth didn't reach his eyes. "Since you made it to the middle, you should be rewarded. But you will only be rewarded if you can win this next game." The strangely dressed man pulled off his top hat, reaching inside and pulling out a tea set for six. Reaching in again, he pulled out a plate full of iced cakes.

Luka, not questioning why the ginger haired man was able to pull such items from his hat, ran toward the gazebo, his hunger overpowering his better judgement. Elizabeth gestured to Alois and Ciel, wanting them to come over to the impromptu tea party. Looking at Ciel, Alois' eyes questioned him, asking if they should follow. Ciel gave a slight nod, taking note of the use of magic. Magic usage wasn't outlawed, Ciel's father used it himself from time to time. It was how the person used it that made people cautious. One can never tell what spells the caster learned and how they planned to use it.

"Relax children. This is my servant, Drocell." The Count said as Drocell offered Luka a cake from the plate. Elizabeth sat next to him, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Don't you have to be at the party to entertain your guests?" Luka asked as he took the offered tea pot. Elizabeth watched Drocell as she sipped her tea. He smiled at her.

"Oh, the adults can entertain themselves with talk of business and trade. I prefer spending time with the children, who are usually at a lost of what to do at these type of parts." Alois and Ciel stood on the edge of the gazebo, walking slowly. The two children sitting in the gazebo nodded as they listened to the Count. Luka nibbled on his cake, not wanting to fill up on sweets before supper.

The two older boys stood behind their chairs, gripping the back as they were about to sit down when Elizabeth fell limp. Her limbs sprawled every which way and her eyes fell shut.

"Sister!" Luka jumped up and ran to the blonde girl's side, grabbing her wrist and laying her head on his shoulder. "Sister, wake up!" He placed his head over her chest, listening for a heartbeat. "I-I can't hear anything!"

"What did you do to my sister?!" Alois yelled as he glared at the Count. Ciel stepped back, seeing just how grave the situation was. He grabbed onto Alois' elbow, needing at least one person to come with him if he wanted anybody to believe him about Elizabeth's death.

Luka held onto his sister's cooling hand as he cried. Drocell attempted to comfort the boy, but Luka just shouted at him.

"Wait till we tell our parents. You will pay greatly for what you did to my sister!" Alois blinked back tears, not wanting to show weakness to the Count and his servant. The Count looked back at him unnervingly.

"Yell all you want children, but no one will hear you. This maze is enchanted for letting only myself, Drocell, and children into it. Any other would simply be rerouted to a different part of the yard. Now, why don't you children be good and drink your tea."

Nobody moved for a moment. Ciel glanced from the two grownups to Elizabeth's limp form to Alois' shuddering frame. Eventually, Luka stood up and approached the table.

"Ah, now that's a good boy. Come, Luka. Finish your cake and drink your tea." Luka looked dumbly down at his nibbled cake. A fourth had been eaten and there's no telling if what was inside the tea was also inside the cakes.

The small boy placed his hands on the table and looked at Alois. The older was drying his eyes, looking anywhere but at his sister's dead body. The two locked eyes. Alois removed Ciel's hand from his elbow and held it in his own.

"Honestly children. It's not like the tea's going to bite you." The Count said with a smirk on his face. As if waiting for some signal, Luka pushed the table over, spilling all of it's contents onto the floor. The three boys took off running, leaving the middle of the maze and not looking back.

Drocell stood up from his undisturbed chair and helped the Count to his feet, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe away any offending substances. "Shall I go after them, Master?" His words were stilted.

"No, no, Drocell. We'll let the maze play its game with them."

* * *

Sebastian looked down at his pet who had started to thrash in his sleep. Ciel mumbled out things that Sebastian couldn't make out, screaming at one point as he flailed his arms about.

"Ciel." Sebastian said as he moved on top of the boy. Using his legs to pin Ciel's, Sebastian worked on waking the boy while trying to stop his arms from moving.

Sebastian calls out Ciel name multiple times but he showed no sign of waking. His arms flew every which way, hitting Sebastian repeatedly.

"Ciel, I need you to wake up." A hand came flying out of nowhere and hit Sebastian in the eye.

Covering the injured eye with one hand, Sebastian used his other hand to pin both of Ciel's wrists above his head. The boy still thrashed about, his body fighting an imaginary foe.

Sebastian placed his free hand on Ciel's cheek and whispered into his ear. "Ciel, my pet. I need you to wake up."

Ciel's eyes jumped open and his chest heaved as he tried to remember where he was. His eyes flickered from around the bedroom, eventually landing on his master's face.

"It's alright Ciel. It was just a nightmare." Seeing that the boy was calming down, Sebastian released his wrists.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ciel looked blankly at him.

"I...can't remember what it was about." The raven haired man sighed and dismounted the boy, crawling back under the bedcovers.

Before Sebastian could get comfortable, Ciel sneaked over, attaching himself to the older's side. Sebastian smiled, happy to see some cat characteristics asides from Ciel's ears and tail. The boy cuddled into Sebastian's chest and fell back asleep. The raven haired man soon followed.

* * *

There was more that was going to be in the maze scene, but it got to the point of being too long compared to the short ending scene. I'll post the rest of it at a later date where it can fit into the story.


	10. Author's Note

Hi everybody!

Most of you who have been following this story from the beginning probably have thought that this story has died, but no that isn't the case. Around the time that I posted the last chapter, I was honestly struggling to find any motivation to write since I absolutely abhorred my living situation at the time and it was causing me to go back into depression. I'm not telling you this for pity but because I honestly feel bad about the fact that I really do want to complete this story.

I'm currently in a new living situation (hooray for college) that keeps me busy enough to have the needed stress to be motivated to do things, like writing, but not so busy that I can't be creative. For those of you who are following me as an author, I hope that you'll enjoy some of the stories that I'll be putting out in the near future.

For this story, what I'm planning to do is to completely rewrite the story so that it doesn't have my terrible writing from 9th grade, hopefully making the story more emotional or at least more in the vein that I had originally imagined for it. What I want to know is if I should completely do away with current chapters that are up, or just put them after a little author's note in the story? I'd like to know what you guys think since you're the only reason that I honestly use this account any more.

Also, if it's not too much to ask, could anybody recommend a good beta reader? I don't really have the time to sift through various beta readers and I would really appreciate somebody who could give me honest feedback about my weak points.

Thanks for taking the time to read this, hope to have the first updated chapter out soon.


End file.
